


Hello Before Goodbye

by The_idea_master



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Jemily - Freeform, Unrequited Love, sergio is best cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_idea_master/pseuds/The_idea_master
Summary: Sergio and Henry are best friends. Which is a convenient excuse for Emily to visit JJ and Henry under the guise of a play date. Henry comes up with a clever idea to entertain the little beast Sergio, while Emily and JJ look on amused.
Relationships: JEmily, JJ/Emily, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss, Will/JJ
Kudos: 45





	Hello Before Goodbye

“Henry,” JJ called, knocking in her son’s bedroom door, “you have a play date.”   
“I’m ready,” Henry declared, opening the door to reveal that he’d taped old birthday streamers to his clothes. “Bring forth the beast.”   
With his chin held high, Henry waltzed from his room to the living room. There he spotted Sergio, his greatest friend and enemy, tucked in good old Emily’s arms.   
“That is...that’s an outfit,” Emily smirked, noting the multi colored steamers taped to Henry’s butt.   
“Release the kraken fair lady,” Henry spoke confidently, raising his small fist as if he were to strike down an enemy.   
“Alright, if you insist.” Emily snorted, gently setting Sergio down. Immediately, the cat leapt towards Henry and the three year old scampered off. “Were the streamers your idea?”  
“Mine?” JJ asked, smiling as she watched her son run around laughing his head off as Sergio pawed at the trailing steamers taped to his behind. “Oh no. I’m as surprised as you are. He’s almost as crazy as you.”  
“Ouch,” Emily winced, feigning hurt. “My feelings.”   
“Sergio that’s my butt!” Henry giggled, tripping over the cat and hitting the ground hard. His bottom lip trembled but before he could start crying Emily picked him up and brushed the hair from his face.   
“Sergio, apologize to the little beast tamer,” Emily frowned playfully at her cat who stood on his hind legs pawing at the bottom of Henry’s feet. “He says he’s sorry. Is that fair compensation for the beast tamer?”  
“I accept,” Henry sniffled, awkwardly head butting the side of Emily’s face as a sign of affection he’d recently developed. Then, he wriggled free and began running amuck yet again.   
“He head butted you,” JJ mused.   
“I noticed,” Emily nodded, crossing her arms about herself. She was aware of the space between herself and the blond but she didn’t dare cross it. This wasn’t her house or her home.   
“That means he likes you,” JJ mused, moving to stand next to the brunette. “He started doing that lately after Sergio started to head butt him. He does it to Will and I all the time. Reid too.”  
“Makes sense.” Emily laughed lightly, surprised when JJ seemed to absent mindedly settle her head on Emily’s shoulder. Almost all title head butt like Henry’s.   
“Awe he got them!” Henry pouted, having run out of energy long ago and consequently, Sergio overtook him and snatched at the streamers taped to his clothes.   
“You did good little man,” JJ mused, lightly ruffling his hair as he came to hug her legs. There was a buzz that came from JJ’s pocket. It was her phone. She spared it a glance and tucked it away quickly. “Daddy’s gonna be home soon with some groceries. You ready to help him carry them inside?”   
“Yep yep yep!” Henry nodded, jumping up and down. “Sergio you can help!”  
“Unless he has thumbs I don’t think so,” JJ noted, booping Henry lightly on the nose.  
“My fair lady has thumbs! You wanna help?” Henry asked, turning to Emily.   
“I think I’ll pass, you tired the little beast out. He’s sound asleep,” Emily smiled gently, gesturing at where Sergio lay curled up with bits of streamers statically stuck to his fur.   
“Okay, I’ll take you outside,” Henry decided, and he took her hand after she collected a sleeping Sergio and walked her outside as Will pulled into the driveway.   
“Howdy, how’d the play date go?” He asked, while climbing out of the car.   
“Great!” Henry replied, not letting go of Emily’s hand until it was clear Will wanted a hug. Then, he leapt into his father’s arms.   
“You have one hell of a little critter there,” Will chuckled, scratching lightly at Sergio’s ears.   
“He’s pretty great,” Emily agreed, stifling the awkwardness she felt. It was hard to look at the man who looked at JJ the same way she did. It was simply strange to think about.   
“Well thank you for entertaining this small spitfire. You’re welcome any time. I know Jayje likes the company when I’m out for a while.” Will smiled, pressing a kiss to Henry’s cheek.   
“That reminds me, how was your detective work? Two days in office is a hell of a long time to be away from home. Must have been serious,” Emily frowned, finding it easier to talk about work.   
“Yeah, but we got him, and now I’m looking forward to the weekend at home! Nothing like some home cooked meals too. Take out hers old after a while,” he snorted, shaking his head as Henry tried to snatch off his hat.   
“Well, I’m glad. Enjoy the weekend. If you need me to babysit or anything give me a call. You know I love this little boy,” Emily smiled though she didn’t feel like it. The awkwardness was returning.   
“I know.” Will nodded, and there was something in his expression that was off putting. Almost like he meant more than what he said.   
“Well, I’ll get going. I don’t want to keep you too long.” Emily started to leave when someone caught her arm. She hadn’t noticed they JJ followed them out much later.   
“Bye Em,” she smiled, hugging the other girl tightly. “Drive safe okay?”  
“I will,” Emily nodded, wanting the hug to last much longer than it did, but she took some small satisfaction in the fact that JJ told her goodbye before she told Will hello. It was petty, she knew that, but it didn’t matter in the end.   
With a small smile to Henry, she took Sergio to the car and they headed home. All while Sergio purred lightly in his sleep.


End file.
